It's all fine
by Llu
Summary: Français/Anglais. Sherlock x John. Je vous invite. Cherlock – unlocked. [    I know it's fine  .]


Salut à tou-te-s ;

A présent, je préfère commencer chaque ff par un avertissement :  
>OUI, j'écris EN FRANGLAIS, et ça m'amuse je crois que ça peut en énerver certains, cas dans lequel bon bien il faut partir point n'est besoin de me le faire remarquer.<br>et comme je cherche à sortir de la déprime, j'ose demander encore à ce qu'on ne vienne pas me faire remarquer que quand même c'est un peu bizarrement écrit parfois, y'a des signes bizarres. / Je me comparerai pas du tout à Sherlock, mais quand même, souvent en écriture/lecture, I'm bored.  
>MAIS je serais <strong>ravie<strong> si ça peut vous plaire d'une quelconque façon. J'espère écrire la scène suivante, toute suivante, si les choses passent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cher<em>lock**  
><strong>– unlocked.<strong>  
>[« « I know it's fine ».]<p>

A la fin du premier jour, j'étais dans sa bouche.  
>He watched me eating.<br>As he watched me cooking.  
>Sans en avoir l'air. Mais on comprend très vite les gens qui nous entourent, pas comme Sherlock, mais par intuition, répétition  variation et par intuition, j'en sais assez & sais qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait – etc. – que je me retiens. décemment. de le lui/t révéler sur trois plateaux d'argent et de même que je ne compte pas lui cacher. à quel. point **je suis** profondément ravi. (v.) de faire votre connaissance. – comme ils disent. Je fais déjà partie du monde de Sherlock Holmes, les attaches se firent dès les premiers instants, et je m'enivrais déjà de leurs être fidèle,  
>Quand je sentis ses yeux qui balayaient deux  quatre fois la demi-salle dans laquelle je me tenais.  
>And he watched me eating. Sans en avoir l'air.<p>

_It was all fine._  
>Enquelques heures, I saw Sherlock laughing &amp; laughted with him, and then, at the end of the first day, he was in my mouth.<p>

« Er.. Well, this was quite a day, I think I'll just... » Il lisait avec sans doute une insondable attention un journal. « ...go in my room ». Je bafouillai en prenant congé, comme en m'excusant quitter la pièce alors que je n'en avais pas envie et pour ne pas qu'il le prenne mal tout en sachant bien qu'il s'en contrefoutait, du baratin, et que je montasse. Pas de réponse, et je montais – _it's all fine_. Je te perçois sans malveillance, _Cher_lock. Sur mes deux jambes, en plus. _Amazing_.  
>« Isn't it ? »<br>Je bondis/me retournai dos au mur, au palier supérieur. Une voix grave à vous faire tressaillir. He knew it. He knew he got a damned sensual voice. Sherlock, à deux marches de là.  
>« H_<br>I was supposed to say « how ».  
>« – I can hear you thinking, and your thoughts are passing on your face », he said gravissant la dernière marche. « Here ». Il me tendit un papier plié en quatre que j'avais du oublier en bas. « I saw you never get rid of it ». « – Oh, yeah.. » I grabbed it et sentis la chaleur de ses mainschacun a les mains chaudes pour qui que se soit d'autre. UNE fraction de seconde. He knew it. « It's a kind of mantra. Thank you ».<br>His eyes and discret smile. Je tenais le papier entre mes deux mains, l'une au-dessus de l'autre comme une bizarre offrande. He breathed in, turned over, « Well, good night, J_**ō**_hn », descendit quelques marches, he stopped. « En fait, c'est une phrase q..  
>– Yeah. Do you invite me ? ». I frozed  non. Je me figeai, mais irradié par vague de chaleur magnétique. [-] [-] Il descendit le reste des marches, sans avoir l'air plus troublé que ça, que je ne dise rien, et disparut de mon champs de vision, en passant sous l'escalier. Sa tranquillité me déverrouilla, I said Yeah.  
>« Ōh » voca-gravissime, un peu surpris, je l'entends dire d'en bas, il réapparaît avec une bouteille de vin rouge, « Great », he was going up the stairs, « You know, Jōhn » – he stopped  face à moi. « It certainly won't happen again. This means nothing for me. I just want to. You just want to. I know you get it, that's why you unlocked me  
>– It's...awh.. »<br>I was supposed to say « all fine », but he came closer and closer, and he said to my lips  
>« – I know it's fine » before kissed them deeply  Did you know that ? Il était pleinement confiant, He was so confident je perdis tous mes moyens.  
>Je repris tous mes esprits dans sa bouche, contre le mur.<p> 


End file.
